


Take a Dirty Picture

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Filth, Lotsa Filth, M/M, Much Filth, Such filth, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki discovers how to use a mobile phone to play tricks on Tony. However, Tony has a few tricks of his tucked away..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Dirty Picture

Loki fiddled with the mobile phone in his hands, following JARVIS' instructions as to how to take pictures and send text messages, phone calls and all the other things. Once he had it all under control, he switched JARIVIS off. He didn't have long before JARVIS rebooted so he ran to his room and quickly dropped his clothes. Tony was having a movie night with The Avengers and Loki was determined to get a few tricks in; their relationship was to be kept a secret, why not test Tony? He set the camera up and managed to take a few pictures of his half-hard cock, sending them to Tony. He waited a few minutes before sending him some full-body naked selfies before curling up under the duvet and waiting for the lightning to strike.

* * *

 

At S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, Tony was curled up in between Thor and Bruce, only half watching the movie in front of him. As his phone buzzed, he glanced lazily down at the screen.  
_'Seven pictures from L.'_  
What had the God done now? Got a puppy? Broken something in the workshop? Poured coffee on JARVIS? He typed his passcode in, grabbed some popcorn, and waited for the pictures to load. When he looked back down, he choked on his popcorn. Where the hell had Loki managed to learn how to take pictures like this? He felt his cock twitch as he stared at his lover's body, turning rock hard when he saw his partner's half-hard cock. He sat up and crossed his legs, fumbling for a blanket to try and hide his... Predicament. Tony sat for a little while, shifting often, looking at the pictures occasionally under the blanket. He yelped when Thor grabbed the phone from him.  
  
"What are you ailing at, Man of Iron- GODS BROTHER WHY ARE YOU NOT WEARING CLOTHES? YOU HAVE DISHONOURED ASGARD! NOOOO!"

Tony grabbed his phone back.

"He can't hear you, you oaf."

Tonycalled Loki on the phone and smirked a little when he answered.

"Now he can."

All eyes turned to Tony. He swallowed as he realised that everyone now knew. Natasha cleared her throat.

"So you're sleeping with the person who tried to take over New York City and Earth and, oh, who almost caused your death?"

"You're missing the point here-"

Clint chuckled.

"And here I was thinking you and Bruce had a thing."

"No! No this is not the point-"

* * *

 

Loki listened to everything that was happening and laughed into his pillow. Now he had gotten Tony. He listened to Tony trying to argue that he was allowed to date who he wanted, it was his choice not there's.

"So... He tried to take us over and possibly made Clint his sex slave but come on! He's changed!"

"But Tony-"

"Don't but Tony me, Fury. If I wish to date Loki I can. Now shut up and watch the movie."

From the fact he could hear his lover's arc reactor working, Loki realised that Tony had put his phone in his chest pocket. He lay there, simply allowing the humming sound send him to sleep. His eyes snapped open at a whimper. He smirked, realising that it was Thor.

"That's my little brother..."

He giggled softly and then frowned.

"You know Bruce, I never give you enough credit, sugar."

Loki frowned as Tony's velvet voice called that monster  _sugar._

"Oh Tony.. Don't make me blush.."

"Oh but  _sweetheart_ you look so gorgeous."

Loki felt his blood boiling as he got up and dressed, teleporting to the room and standing back in the shadows.

* * *

Tony had heard the familiar woosh as Loki appeared in the room. He refused to look for him and instead, upped his game, slipping an arm around Bruce's shoulders.

"My little bro-"

"Thor shut up."

Tony could have sworn he heard Loki snigger when Natasha smacked Thor around the back of the head. After a few minutes, Bruce rested his head on Tony's shoulder. Tony smirked and kissed his temple.

"THAT IS IT!"

Loki stormed out of the shadows and grabbed Tony's collar, dragging him off to a secluded room to claim his man back.

 


End file.
